As a semiconductor material applicable to a transistor, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention. For example, a technique for forming a transistor using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses an imaging device in which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor is used in part of a pixel circuit.